Typical computer systems can include one or more analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) configured to convert analog data into digital data for processing. In many electronic systems, such as embedded systems, an ADC can perform conversions at a rate that is faster than what the rest of the system is capable of processing. As one example, the ADC may repeatedly convert a sequence of channels corresponding to separate data sources to digital data, with analog data from some of the channels being processed more frequently than others. As another example, a processor can perform limit checking of some digital data very rapidly, but may process other digital data much more infrequently. Therefore, to process the digital data, a single sample of the digital data may be processed while the remaining samples are discarded.